


Good Pet

by Luxillianite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, GTA, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael catches Ryan and Ray in the middle of their play the last thing he expected to receive was an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pet

Ryan would not call himself a jealous man, merely passionate. His passions were kept tame beneath the surface and the image he presented to the world but in the late hour he found his passions being tried.

Ray so loved to playfully flirt among their crew, an act he hardly realized he was doing at times, and though the older man could often overlook such silly things, the stress of a job and a few days apart did nothing to help.

He just barely kept himself in check as he waited for the crew to disperse, only just keeping himself together as he walked to the street with Ray mere inches behind him. The composure kept though and both got into their cars and made their separate ways to Ryan's apartment. Behind the heavy wood of his door that steady calm broke and almost immediately as the younger closed the door he was greeted with the weight of leather and metal about his throat and the soft click of a lock.

The older man drew him close, an arm firm about his thin waist and a hand tangled within his dark hair, as he spoke.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were teasing me lately." The words were sharp in Ray's ear and made the boy shudder. "But we know that isn't you. So what is it? Do you want them too? Do you want them to treat you like I do? Have them standing over you as you lick their boots, or bound on your knees? You're throat sore and full of their cum."

Another shudder and this one accompanied with a little whine as Ray's imagination did the work of painting a vivid picture to Ryan's words. A smirk played itself across the older man's lips as he went on.

"Having it drip down your chin, your cheeks. Ropes leaving those lovely red marks where you strain against them. Bending over for me and letting them watch as I fuck you until you cry my name. When you let them see who your master is."

Ray's hands had tangled in the fabric of Ryan's jacket now, his head tucked against the others shoulder to hide his burning face. Ryan took a step back, his touch leaving the sniper, and watched as Ray stumbled without his support. When the young man looked up their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Ryan turned and began to saunter towards the bedroom leaving Ray to scramble after.

\-----

Ray collapsed heavily upon the couch of Geoff's apartment. The high of a heist gone well was still pumping heavy in his veins and as they all celebrated the offer of playing a few rounds of video games with his fellow lads was all to perfect to pass up.

They squabbled good naturedly back and forth about characters and levels before settling on a favored map and starting the calamity that was their play session. It had all three yelling and laughing and getting even the gents to throw in a few cheers and comments along the way.

By the time round one ended and left them on the screen before a new map was slotted Ray was practically burning beneath his jacket and quickly shrugged it off before he was left behind. It was now, in the middle of the race as Michael debated reaching over and messing with a few buttons on his dark haired friend's controller to try and slow him down, that the heavy banding bruises around his wrists were noticed.

"What the hell happened Ray?"

Ray didn't look from the screen and easily took advantage of Michael's distraction to secure his spot in first place.

"You suck that's what."

"No seriously what the fuck happened to your wrists?"

At that Ray felt every muscle in his body tense as he looked down to the glaring marks only an inch or two beneath his hands.Curious eyes were beginning to shift their way and it was Jack who spoke next.

"Those look like rope marks." Concern resonated through their voice as they leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look. "Ray did something happen?"

The young man shook his head and quickly pulled his jacket back on, sparing a glance about the room to see the inquisitive eyes peering at him. It was one particular blue set that bore directly into his own that had the air catching in his throat and heart stopping in his chest.

"It's nothing. I just got banged up on the heist is all." The excuse was poor, his tone anything but convincing, and it showed in the skepticism of the crew around him. Ray was about to try and provoke the subject though and hurriedly turned back to the game. The others shared a few glances but they let him be and soon the air was calm once more with Michael only throwing occasional looks down to Ray's hidden wrists between their games.

Even with everything seeming calm Ray remained tense for the remainder of the night. The marks seemed to burn on his wrists and it was only at the end of the night when he stood in the garage that he felt he could take a few deep, shaking breaths and calm himself down.

As he stood by his car and sucked down the chilled air in the artificial cave a set of hands settled on his shoulders from behind and a steady voice broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

The young man gave a soft whine and leaned himself back against Ryan's chest, letting his eyes flutter closed as the older man took to stroking his arms and chest.

"Yeah."

"Did you like that?"

His words were soft, whispered in the dark tresses of Ray's hair, and just barely reached the boy's ears. The young man tilted his head and looked up at Ryan with knitted brows and down turned lips, confusion plan upon his face.

"Did you like showing this off?" Careful fingers traced one of his wrists and tickled at the marks. "Letting them see."

Heat shot through his core at the words. He shifted against Ryan, his gaze darting this way and that as color painted his cheeks and thoughts raced through his mind. The elder was patient and simply continued his ever gentle petting until the boy nodded after a great pause.

"Would you like to show off a little more?" Ray turned round chocolate eyes up to the other. "We can start small."

There was another long pause as the thoughts of displaying the marks of possession that Ryan left upon him and the reactions they would incur made his head spin. At length he nodded, turning to hide tuck his head against Ryan's shoulder as he did.

A soft smile took across the blonde's lips as he wound his arms securely about the other, sealing their little agreement.

\----

It was small at first. Ryan would leave hickies nearer Ray's shirt collar or the boy would draw back his sleeve before the mark of a rope had completely faded. Occasionally Ryan would even throw in a casual order, usually nothing more than for Ray to fetch his gun, and each time it sent Ray's pulse skyrocketing.

With familiarity the young sniper began to push his limits. He would lean his head back or to the side to expose his throat for the observant to catch sight of nail mark or the lingering indent of teeth. Other times he would linger with his sleeves drawn back or biting his lip and tossing glance at Ryan whenever the blonde saw fit to give him an order.

When Ray had knelt to retrieve the stray part to a gun that Ryan had been cleaning and felt the older man's hand lightly run over his hair it had nearly broken him and if Geoff had been any closer at the time he would have heard the faintest of whimpers. A few glances had been tossed in the sniper's direction over the time but nothing had really been said.

It was a mounting game that was driving both men to new highs. Ryan had just barely waited for the remainder of the crew to exit Ray's little flatte before he allowed his mask to hit the floor and his hands to fall upon the other.

An arm wound about the boy's chest and pulled him back to rest flush against Ryan's chest while a free hand began to roughly trace down Ray's side. When he spoke it was a low growl that had the young man's breath catching in his throat.

"I see the way you bare your throat at them." Ryan's teeth grazed at the others skin and drew a whimper. "You little whore you want them to fuck you."

Ray let out another whimper, squirming in Ryan's hold as it tightened.

"Rye please..."

He was forced up against the wall, his chest aching with the impact. His head tilted and their eyes met for a long moment, steady and meaningful before Ryan went on.

"Someone's forgotten their place." A hand tangled in his hair and tugged his head aside to better expose his throat while the other wound about his wrist. "You're MINE."

His teeth dug into Ray's shoulder and little cry escaped the boy as he weakly thrashed and struggled beneath the larger man.

"R-ryan don't do this! Please stop!"

The little quiver he put into his words, the notes of fear and anguish that laced through his voice. They hit Ryan right at his core and sent a thrill through his nerves. He pressed Ray further against the wall, grinding down upon him and drawing his tongue up the others exposed throat to bring pathetic little noises out of him.

"I'll have you begging for it like the whore you are."

"Ry-ah!" The protest faded away in a cry that brought the faintest prickle of tears to the sniper's eyes as Ryan brought a hand about his throat. It was enough to clench his throat and make him gasp and sputter.

"Let's save that pretty voice for crying later." The words were purred into his ear but in their departure the click of a gun's hammer had them both tense.

"Get the fuck away from him Ryan!"

Slowly the blonde complied, removing his hands from Ray and taking a few steps back at Michael's request. He watched the glittering gun barrel follow his actions and lifted his hands to the sides of his head to show that he would comply and hopefully keep the volatile little red head from pulling the trigger.

Without Ryan's support Ray slide to the floor, taking in heavy droughts of air and attempting to work through exactly what was going on when Michael descended upon him.

"Ray! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The dark haired boy simply stared at his fellow lad, mouth working but no sound leaving his lips. To Michael it looked bad. A fading hand-print in red was just beginning to leave the sniper's throat, tears hung in the corner of his eyes, he shook from it all and it drove the gunner's anger high.

His focus turned upon Ryan with a snarl. Michael had not been able to dismiss the marks upon Ray as the others had and had kept his eye squarely on the other. Catching only more bruises and looks he took for fear toward Ryan. He hadn't wanted to believe that the older man would be hurting their youngest member but this had proved it.

"What the fuck Ryan?! I should put a bullet in your right now you sick fuck!"

Ryan offered nothing in defense, his expression not even twitching at the threat, and instead it was Ray that responded.

"N-no! No no no! I'm okay!"

Michael whipped his head around and brought his brows together.

"It's okay Ray I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. You don't have to protect him. I'll put him down right here a-"

"NO!" Ray didn't let the other finish his sentence as he scrambled up and quickly put himself between Michael's gun and Ryan. "No you don't get it! I WANTED that! It's what Ryan and I do I swear! He wasn't hurting me anymore than I wanted. I was safe. Please put down the gun."

That hadn't been something that the loud boy had expected and slowly his weapon lowered, confusion writing itself upon his face. It was only when the gun was resting against the floor did Ryan feel safe lowering his arms and rubbing at his shoulders to dispel the ache that had built in them.

"He isn't lying. I would never hurt Ray without his consent."

Slowly Michael rose to his feet, a brow lifted high.

"So this is all just some rough kink thing for you two?"

Cautiously Ryan moved forward and nodded, wrapping an arm about Ray and offering to be the voice and support for the young man.

"Yes it's nothing harmful. All the marks you may have seen have been something to show off, it's a thrill that we were indulging in. I should have taken into account how protective you guys can be of Ray and how it might have looked." Soft apologetic notes ran through his words as he spoke and his expression was nothing but true regret. "It's my fault for that particular idea and fallout."

Michael had placed his gun back within the band of his pants and his posture had relaxed. A little scowl rested on his features for but a moment before he shrugged.

"I understand. You could have just said something though."

"That would have ruined the fun." Ryan chuckled, petting Ray as the boy hid his face against his shoulder. "Unless you wanted to start indulging yourself then I'm sure we could arrange something."

The gunner's face turned scarlet at the implication and his shoulders rose.

"W-what?! Whoa I'm not into the whole..." The words seemed to fade from his tongue as he gave a weak gesture to the two, unsure really how to describe the particular arrangement.

Ryan held up a single hand, hushing the other.

"I understand but the offer will be on the table if you want to discuss it. If not may we have the apartment to ourselves?"

Michael hurriedly nodded and scampered out, only just remembering to grab the jacket that had caused his return in the first place. With the distraction gone along with a good deal of the mood Ryan let out a heavy sigh and guided the younger man at his side to the bedroom. They would find other ways to entertain themselves for the night and a discussion regarding their crew members and allowances was in order.

\----

Michael watched both Ryan and Ray in the following days. His eyes would trail over the sniper's slender build and catch sight of hickie or the fading bite of cuffs. With the knowledge he had now the little thoughts of what other marks could be under those clothes flickered up.

Passing between the two Michael saw the way Ray bowed his head and without the protective edge tinting his perception he could see the excitement. The nervous tinge of getting caught or called out on his marks, the stray light that danced through the sniper's eyes when they shared a look or when either glanced his way.

He found his pulse picking up as he held looks with Ray and let his mind wander to what exactly Ryan meant by 'indulge himself'. Flashes of that delicate frame under his, those round eyes staring up at him the same way they did with Ryan, having that bronzed young man tuck against his chest and cling to him like something precious and safe.

He only lasted a week before he pulled Ryan aside to talk.

"What exactly are you offering?"

He spared no small talk and leapt immediately to the subject, face flushed and eyes boring into Ryan's. The older man merely smirked, the expression intimidating with the paint that covered his face, and leaned against the wall at his back.

"Well, you see Ray is my pet. I'm offering for him to be in service to you as well."

"Like how?"

"He would do what you ask within his comfort zone. He would even wear your collar if that's what you decided to go with but when it comes down to things mine will be the final word and the first he listens to."

Michael worried at his lower lip, a hand rubbing at his forearm as he considered this arrangement. It was something he had never thought he would encounter, let alone anything he would have extended to himself, and it took a long moment before he spoke once more.

"What about Ray? Has he agreed to any of this?"

"We've already talked it out. He's comfortable with you all. You'd have to talk out the individual arrangement with him but as for this?" Ryan gave a sweeping gesture between them. "He's given his consent."

Michael nodded and took a steadying breath.

"Alright... I accept."

Ryan grinned and nodded, offering his hand. They shook on it and left it at that.

\----

Michael felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating as he entered Ryan's apartment. His hands nervously toyed with the collar stuffed into his jacket pocket and wound tight about it when he stepped into the living room to see Ray sitting on the couch facing him with Ryan towering behind him.

A thick collar already rested upon Ray's throat, black and heavy with the leather only broken by the rivets that bound the bands and an impressive steel ring that hung from the front. The gunner swallowed hard as he neared, unsure exactly how to broach the subject at all. Thankfully though it was Ryan who broke the ice.

"You're going to be Michael's tonight."

The redhead felt his heart skip a beat as Ray shivered and gave a little nod. Ryan's fingers carded through the mess of dark locks upon his pet's head before he withdrew a key from his pocket and with a quick turn unlocked the collar with it. Carefully he withdrew the leather and watched as Ray touched his now exposed throat. Sharp blue eyes turned to Michael now, a clear warning within them. It was a look that made Michael understand why Ryan hadn't feared his gun the night he had caught the two.

Taking a steadying breath Michael stood before Ray, opening his mouth with the first question that struck him as the most important after a bit of research.

"Do you have a safe word?"

"Roses." Ray's tone was level and placid, but not as complacent as he was with Ryan.

"What are things that I just shouldn't try?"

"Guns, knife-play, and fire."

Another nod, that was easy enough though he was running out of questions fast.

"Are you really okay with this? All of it?"

That seemed to draw a bit more of a spark into Ray's eyes and he replied with a nod.

"Yes."

That was that he supposed. Glancing to and fro he at last withdrew the collar from his pocket. Ray eyed the thin strap of leather and it's bold red lining as Michael held it between his hands. The redhead shifted as if to put the collar upon the sniper but paused almost immediately and instead met eyes with Ray.

"Is this okay?"

A little smile drew up on Ray's lips as he nodded with a murmured yes and tilted his head to allow the collar to be placed about his neck. It was light and Michael notched it loose but as Ray reached up to touch the plush leather he found himself liking it.

Michael looked to Ryan as if asking his approval and received nothing more than a slow nod from the man who backed away from the couch, giving a permissive wave as he went. Carefully Michael obliged and slid down beside Ray, oh so gently cupping his chin and turning his head to look into his eyes. There was no struggle or resistance and as their eyes met Michael found himself staring into a set of wide expectant orbs so much like a dog waiting on an order from it's master.

"Kiss me..." The words slipped out in a whisper but they were heard and obeyed all the same. Ray leaned forward, setting his lips against Michael's in such a tender manner that it took the gunner a long moment before he began to return the kiss.

It started slow, a gentle back and forth as they grew accustomed to one another, before Michael pushed. His tongue slid forward and was greeted with entry almost immediately. Ray's tongue ran along his, lightly coaxing it deeper as they went. He wasn't sure when his hands began to wander or when he had pulled the younger man into his lap but it swiftly didn't matter when their kiss broke to allow them to breathe and Michael was greeted with the sight of Ray looking down at him with half lidded eyes and flushed face as he recovered his breath.

It was an intoxicating thing that pushed Michael further, his hands wandering the span of Ray's body to find the spots that would have the other mewling and weak. To find which points would have the sniper putty in his palms and asking for more.

"Take off your shirt." There was more certainty now in his tone but his words were kept soft, a far reach from the usual blaring volume he often used through the day.

Ray obeyed, his glasses getting set aside and shirt carelessly getting shucked and left to the wayside to leave his torso bare for the man who had collared him. Michael reached up and traced the pattern of hickies that peppered at the others shoulder as he leaned forward. His lips skimmed across the bruises in feather light kisses that trailed quickly down the sniper’s chest.

"Lay down."

The dark haired man moved back and lay himself upon his back on the couch, making no argument as Michael settled between his legs and continued to map out his body with butterfly kisses and little skims of his tongue. Ray let his head fall back, breathing deepening and little noises soon trailing from his lips.

Michael pulled himself up and reached for the clasp of Ray's pants, pausing after the pop of the button to catch Ray's eye.

"Is this okay?"

Ray nodded, his reply little more than a murmur, and with it Michael moved on. He tugged the zipper down and loosened the denim enough to free the others arousal, setting upon the sensitive flesh with his lips and tongue as he had with the Ray’s chest. A moan of surprise escaped the collared man and Michael took it for the best. He slowly eased the member past his lips, working his tongue over the flesh as he bobbed his head.

It was enough to have Ray moaning and shifting beneath the tender affections, reaching down to rest upon the tangle of auburn curls. His wrist was taken in a firm hold and Michael left his work to lift his head and speak.

"No touching." Ray could only whimper in reply but gave a nod as he kept his hands near his chest. "I want you to be loud."

Another nod and Michael returned to his work, tending to the sniper with his tongue and lips and the gentle caress of his fingers.

The other moaned as he was bid, letting the lust rich noises carry through the apartment as he wound his fingers in his own hair or upon the couch. Each passing minute the noises would become more and more desperate, his barely restrained movements becoming more erratic until with a shuddering moan he hit his peak and spilled.

Michael let the other buck lightly with his release, catching all that he had before withdrawing and spitting the remains upon the floor. He crawled over the panting, shivering mess that lay upon the couch and lowered his head just above Ray's as he whispered a final order.

"Kiss me."

Their lips met softly and Ray whined into the contact. As they parted the other whimpered once more, looking up at Michael with such a desperate glimmer in his eyes that it made the redhead question what was wrong.

"Touch?"

The word was weak and thin and so completely pitiful. He needed physical contact, he wanted to touch Michael but here his arms were bound with a lingering order he felt compelled to obey. It made Michael's hair stand on end as the idea of holding such power settled in his head and his heart hammered in his chest at the thought of having someone so willing to accept it.

"You can touch."

Almost immediately Ray's arms were about Michael, holding him close and accepting the kiss that the gunner set upon him. It was like this they stayed, the only change being Michael sitting back and settling Ray in his lap as he held the other lad and dusted gentle kisses across his heated skin.

The loud gunner had become so enraptured with what he had been doing that he had completely forgotten Ryan's presence until he felt the brush of the man's fingers through his hair and lifted his head to catch the look of approval upon his chiseled features before every bit of focus was given to the boy curled against Michael's chest. Their pet.


End file.
